


Black Sea

by DefendTheUndefended



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fon is Kiskue, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Rebirth, Reborn is Yoruichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: Yoruichi died by electricity. She was reborn with a gunshot. Stranded in a new body in a foreign world any forcing herself to survive, she learns, watches, and waits. Gaining a reputation just seemed to be the icing on the cake. She becomes a hitman, gets tangled up in the mafia, and gains access to a completely new power. Navigating her life in a new way. New name? Reborn.





	Black Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bleach or khr.

Ironically Yourichi died by electricity. 

A rogue attack filled with 150,000,000 watts of electric power ringing through it, and through her body when it hit her. She doesn't even know who made the attack in that battlefield. 

But when she woke she was small a baby and she ached. 

She had been reborn. She knew this, it's what she had half expected, but she hated that her life had ended so abruptly. 

She did die by electricity but she was born with the crack of a gunshot ringing in her ears. Her mother had been killed right after she was born, and she was thrown into a garbage bin. 

She blamed her luck on something she must have done in her previous life. She didn't know what though. 

It took her awhile to get her bearings and figure out just what, where, and who she was. 

She discovered she was in another world entirely separated from the soul society, the world of the living, and Huecho Mundo. She knew because she couldn't feel them anymore. Since she was spiritually aware still she tried to locate any shinigami, heck she'd even take to locating a hollow, but there never was one. She had seen a little boy get hit by a car and die instantly, she had only hung around in the ally facing the accident because the events following the accident is what she needed to see. 

The little boy’s ghost appeared and looked sadly at his body and crying mother before he faded into mist which then rushed into the sky at an amazing speed. 

No shinigami, no hell butterfly, just mist. 

Who she was, she was a BOY. And didn't that throw her/him for a loop, -she/he had briefly thought that she/he was going to be extremely confused about her/his sexuality when she/he was older because she/he had been straight before so would that make her/him gay here?- but she/he had slowly accepted it as time went on. 

His name was now Renato Sinclair- a beautiful name he thought- and he was an orphan. At 5 years old he shed the thought of connecting with any of the other street kids and decided to survive on his own without letting himself lean on others. Besides no one else even wanted him around them whether it be because of his sarcastic/teasing/slightly sadistic attitude or his rough dirty appearance. 

He slowly got sucked into the underworld as he avoided and slipped past any adults that would shove him into some house that would pretend to play as family until he was old enough to get away from them and never look back. He had had a family; a mother, a father, and a brother that he had no desire to replace. 

He became the best pickpocket and did whatever he had to, to survive. His former training and skills in the 2nd squad greatly helped. He had the knowledge of the skill set but he had to retrain his body to fit it and he was getting good at surviving too. 

That was until his new sensei had found him. 

His sensei was kinda old, but was in no way frail. This had been where Renato had slipped up. 

The man's face had a considerable amount of wrinkles so he had thought he would be an easy target. Thing was when the younger had got his hand into the man's pocket and the tip of his finger touched the wallet, a larger hand that felt leathery had circled around his wrist. 

He had practically panicked and his fight or flight instinct killed into high gear while leaning more towards the option of fleeing. 

So he ran. 

And promptly tripped over his own feet when the man still gripped his wrist tightly, falling face first. 

He heard the man chuckle and he felt the want to curse him out for it before he relentlessly pushed it down. There was something about this man that made him not want to piss him off. 

And he was proven right when the man knelt down in front of him and smiled while still having ahold of his wrist. 

Renato kept his eyes on the older man firmly. 

"Well your a little spitfire aren't you." It was a statement not a question. Renato hadn't even realized he was glaring but the comment just made his glare up the ante. 

"What's it to you." Renato bit out shortly. 

"Hm. It might be." Renato's eyebrow rose at that while the glare didn't falter. 

Unknown to Renato the man was gauging more than just his appearance or theft abilities. The man stared into the glaring eyes as he watched them glow a bright golden when he knows the boy's eyes had previously been a deep onyx. Where he held the boy's wrist he could feel the boy's blood heat up under the skin. Could feel the blooms of sparks crackling and dancing in the boy's core. 

His own flames sprung to life instinctively and surged to rest just under the skin where his hand was still holding onto the boy. The boy's eyes went wide and snapped down to where their skin was touching before trying to pull his hand back as he redirected a fierce glare back up at the old man. 

He smirked at the boy. "That heat you feel, you have it too. More than that. You have enormous potential. If you are trained properly."

He paused to think absentmindedly taking in the stunned expression that had taken over the boy's face and how the boy had frozen in place. He was getting old. If he wanted someone to learn his tricks and talents, he had better start looking now. Besides he wanted to leave at least one thing behind that would be something good, not like all the broken grief filled hearts he had created during his job. 

He smirked. "My name is Ruijiro Rebonatho. What do you think about coming with me? To be trained. To get out of these streets?" 

Renato looked up at the man and his mental training from before kicked in. His instincts of when and when not to trust a person woke up again and flipped into overdrive. He looked into Ruijiro's eyes and knew the right answer he needed to make. The right answer for his life. There was no way he would be able to have a normal life. Nor a peaceful one. There was just no possibility. After everything he went through before he would never be able to have something like that. 

He knew what he had to answer. 

"Yes."

\---(xXx)----

Renato had been trained by Ruijiro for five years. Making him 11 by the time those five years passed. 

On Renato's 12th birthday he changed his name to Reborn. He would mentally cackle at the irony, but he was the one to choose it. For various reasons and he wasn't taking it back. 

That Birthday was also the day he got his first gun. He had always just used Ruijiro's guns before, but had never really owned one. 

Ruijiro had given him a beautiful but deadly weapon. He adored it. 

It was a 22 semi-automatic silver pistol, on the handle was a white polished marble plate and right above the trigger were two gems on each side, one yellow and the other purple. One the barrel a lioness was etched around the name 'Hishi Josei Tenno' meaning Lion empress. 

Reborn restrained his body to what it physically could take before, learned how to use a gun and any other human weaponry he could get his hands on from the streets and bringing it back to Ruijiro to learn how to use, but the thing he learned that interested him the most was his flames. 

Ruijiro had taught him about his flames and all the others. Apparently his was Sun Flames. Flames that were mostly used to heal. 

The irony. 

At 13 Yoruichi/Reborn had told Ruijiro about who he/she had been. What kind of life he had lived. About being a shinigami. 

Ruijiro had reacted badly. At first. 

It took two weeks for Reborn to be able to be in the same room as Ruijiro again. But then Ruijiro accepted him and apologized for how he acted. 

At 15 Ruijiro died. By that time Reborn had started to view him as a mentor, a friend. Reborn will never forget that day. Not because it was the day Ruijiro died but because his heart had been broken that day. 

When Ruijiro had been shot by a rival assassin, Reborn quickly took care of the intruder without even a seconds pause, before whirling back around to face Ruijiro's body. 

Ruijiro's spirit had stood there above it looking at Reborn with betrayal, devastation, anger, and hate. He then disappeared into mist and Reborn was left to wonder and stew in guilt. 

But then he had found Ruijiro's journal that night and the image he had of the man who had mentored him shattered. 

Ruijiro had only accepted him back when he was 13 was because the old man had thought that if he befriended a previous shinigami that he wouldn't be able to die. That Reborn would extend his life somehow. Reborn had unloaded his gun's magazine clip into the journal before using the spare on Ruijiro's long, cold body. 

Reborn saw now that he couldn't ever tell anyone again. 

He left the house that he had shared with Ruijiro. And as he did it, and everything inside it, went down in flames. 

At 16 he started to create a name for himself, quickly becoming the world's greatest assassin, not through Ruijiro's teachings, but through his own style that had a mixture of human and shinigami techniques. 

At 17 no one dared to cross him. 

At 19, a man that called himself Checkerface contacted him. He mostly answered out of boredom. 

The meeting the man had called him to was where he met the other people who would become the Acrobaleno. 

They were set up in a way where they had to act as guardians for a woman named Luce. Though they weren't exactly real guardians, just pretenders to act as an illusion for the other familias to be fooled by. 

They were given missions. They completed them. 

Simple as that. 

But it wasn't so simple. 

\---(xXx)---

Reborn sighed as he sat on the grass behind the compound where he and the other 'Acrobaleno' were staying at. Honestly he didn't understand why that Checkerface guy wanted to call them that, but whatever. It didn't exactly matter at the moment. 

What the man's intentions in bringing them together were, a mystery that was being stubbornly evasive when he tried to solve it. The weirdo had disappeared after he told them what they'd be doing and the only contact they had with him was through written notes sent to them with their mission files that always appeared in a burst of mist flames. 

The other people the man had gathered though just made them look like the biggest band of misfits, in Reborn's opinion. 

A weapon's specialist with rain flames, she wouldn't tell them anything else about her, named Lal Mirch. 

A martial arts specialist with storm flames named Fon. 

An annoyingly idiotic stuntman with cloud flames named Skull. 

A unmorally curious scientist with lightning flames named Verde. 

A unsocial illusionist with mist flames that called themselves Mammon. 

And a future-seeing Sky named Luce. 

And him, a female shinigami assassin, reborn as a male, human assassin with sun flames. 

They didn't exactly do well with the illusion of a perfect guardian act for Luce as they were expected to. 

For instance, Verde was constantly inventing machines, which filled Reborn with Nostalgia just as much as a deep Hollow ache, in his free time that he often forgot other people were around, and they all ended up dodging a machine that was sent flying more than once. 

Because of Verde's nature as a scientist, Reborn actively avoided him. Not because he hated the man, but because being around him filled him with such a deep ache that sometimes he forgot he needed to breathe with his body like this now. 

Fon wasn't so bad. Being around him was relaxing. Which was a bit ironic considering that he was the holder of the Storm flames in the set. 

Mammon unnerved Reborn. Not because they kept to themselves or never really talked much but because Reborn had developed a sense to tell when an illusion was up, mostly memories of Aizen, egging him on to learn it, and he always felt one around Mammon. 

Lal was unsocial and unwilling to get to know anyone. Reborn wasn't going to be the one to force her to. 

Skull. When Reborn met the guy he had wanted to mentally weep in exasperation and anger. The stuntman was a civilian. A. Civilian. He lacked so much in everything that Reborn was desperate to try and teach the boy, because he wasn't anything else but a boy, so he did, in his own way. 

If there was anything training Ichigo had taught Reborn was that most the time people learn quicker when they are doing it physically. And if there was anything Ruijiro, who hopefully was either a Hollow or was in hell, had taught him was that acting cold or uncaring towards the student, never showing that they were proud of how they were improving, got them to want that approval even more and work harder to get it. 

Luce. 

Luce, Reborn hated. The woman was insistent in what she wanted. And when she didn't get it she made life worse for the people around her. 

She even tried to force the others to bond with her Sky flames, and when they refused and their own flames pushed hers away she reacted violently and then it became an everyday occurrence for them to have to force her flames away. 

Reborn even had to force her flame's invisible claws away from Skull's, still not fully trained, flames more than once. Though no one noticed he did and just assumed that Skull pushed them away. 

Reborn she tried the hardest with. She had even almost made Reborn physically ill once because she pushed too hard and her flame had become so intense that it's invisible claws scratched against the walls he built around his core flames. 

But she didn't stop there. When she noticed that Reborn had let his guard down momentarily when he tried to get his bearings back after she scratched at his core, she pushed harder at the same spot, this time piercing the walls and stabbing Reborn's Core Sun flames with her own murky sky flames. 

Reborn had collapsed in pain and a groan had escaped his throat. Surprisingly Fon and Skull were the ones to come to his aid. Fon had ripped her flames from him and Skull supported his now prone body while he tried to fix the damage with his own healing sun flames. 

He passed out for the rest of the day trying to repair it. 

When he woke he glared, mostly because he had an almost unbearable migraine, at Fon and Skull before making them leave his room. 

He took a week long solo mission after that. 

The damage Luce had caused to Reborn's core had almost been unfixable. But Reborn hadn't been called the flash goddess just because of his speed, once upon a time. 

Despite what people had original thouht of him when he was Yoruichi, he was smart. Definitely not more than Kisuke, but he was, as a matter of fact that had been one reason why Kisuke and him had befriended each other, because they were both smart in their own ways and where the one wasn't the other was. 

Yoruichi just had the brains for how people minds ticked, and could act well enough to fool anyone. 

When he had been Reborn in this place his acting and survival instincts kicked into high gear. He didn't live a life where he could tease and joke around constantly, as long as no one was in danger, he couldn't afford to attach himself to anyone else, because he knew his ultimate fate as a reincarnated shinigami was death. 

The life he lived now was one where he had to be constantly on guard. Constantly had to let his more serious side be at the forefront. 

Eventually it just became habit. 

So it was easy to hide the unchangeable damage Luce had caused to the core of flames inside his body. 

When he came back from his solo mission, he found out that Fon and Skull hadn't said a word about what happened, which he was glad for. Every day that passed was just another day that his resentment for this place grew. Was just another day that his desire for freedom and wanderlust would become stronger. 

Reborn was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a foot fall onto the grass behind him. His eyes darted to the side and he briefly saw a flash of red and could smell the faint scent of sakura. He dismissed the presence as being a threat before leaning forward on his knees. 

He heard Fon pause before sitting next to him. He waited for the man to speak, but a voice didn't come so he sat in silence. Enjoying it for once. 

He didn't know what it was about Fon. Suprisingly Fon was the one to remind him of Kisuke the most, not Verde. And Reborn couldn't understand it because Fon acted almost nothing like Kisuke did. It was his presence that reminded him. 

He glanced up at the sky as he sat there. It was close to sunset and the sky had already started to change colors. It was peaceful. Almost too peaceful. 

He didn't want it to end. 

"Is there something wrong Reborn?" Reborn's eyes shifted over towards the raven when his voice reached his ears. He studied the 'Storm guardian' and for some reason an ache formed in his chest at the strange but familiar look in his eye. 

Fon's face was a mix of concern and bland curiosity and the martial artists eyes wouldn't leave him. 

"No. Why would there be one at the moment?" Reborn remembered to answer, before he turned back the way he had been facing. It hurt to much to stare into those eyes that reminded him so much of the man he had loved that he would never be able to see again. 

"That's not what I meant. I meant with you." Fon paused and Reborn pursed his lips slightly. "..Ever since I met you there's been something that bothers you," Wow. The man was more observant than Reborn had thought. "and since we came here there hasn't been a moment when you're relaxed.." the 'like you're in a war zone' went unsaid, but heard by both raven haired men. 

Reborn's jaw clenched and his eyes turned a tad more dangerous, but he didn't act, nor did he say a word. 

Something was stirred and woke inside him and, it felt familiar, but he didn't want to recognize it. 

A heartbeat passed and then another, before a glare snapped onto Reborn's face as he turned and met Fon's oh so familiar eyes. 

The sun sank lower in the distance casting ominous shadows across both their faces, making their conversation feel more intense than it already was. 

"I am not your responsibility, nor am I your friend. You have no business asking me anything. So leave. Me. Alone." Reborn bit out in a clipped, quiet, angry tone before getting up and walking away without a second glance. 

He beat himself up with each step he took. He hadn't meant to say any of that. If it had been anyone else he probably would have just scoffed and ignored them, as a matter of fact that had been what he planned to do. 

So why didn't he?

The constant ache echoed in his chest again redrawing his attention to it and he pressed his lips together. 

He did like this. 

But.   
Why was Fon so familiar to him?  
More importantly. 

Why did he feel like he should never leave Fon's side again?

Why was he so scared of the Storm dying?

**Author's Note:**

> We aren't going to see a lot of Reborn acting like Yoruichi at the moment because I feel like in the situation she's in at the moment she just wouldn't be able to bring herself to act like she usually does and probably is a bit depressed since she thinks she'll never see anyone she loves again. Plus being cut off from all her shinigami abilities probably made her a bit depressed as well but not as much as losing Urahara. So she may seem a bit OOC in the first few chapters but by the time the exposition is over and she goes to teach Tsuna it'll have gotten a lot better. Also I imagine that there is a core Flame in every Flame users baby that is basically their life essence, or soul. Also this will have a yaoi but not really pairing in here that might not be expected...


End file.
